All Clouds Bring Not Rain
by Tishannia
Summary: This was real. [ Logan & Lulu, oneshot ]


**All Clouds Bring Not Rain**

_( Logan & Lulu )_

_someone ♥ save me_

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital. These words, however, are mine.

* * *

Lulu swirled her straw absentmindedly, mixing the chocolate-topped whip cream with the icy cappuccino and wondered how on earth life had suddenly become so damn complicated. Sighing, she resolved not to think about it any farther -- it was a beautiful day out and she was enjoying the usual bustle of people at Kelly's.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walking towards her. She raised her eyes to the figure who was suddenly standing beside her and smiled brightly when she saw who it was. She dropped her fidgeting hand to rest on the table. "Mike. Hi." She said sweetly.

He leaned over her, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "How are you today, Lulu?" Their was an undercurrent to his tone she picked up on -- _I can see you're not having the greatest day, try as you might to hide it, so what's wrong?_

She decided to evade the hidden question. "Today has been a great day, Mike. I've caught up in schoolwork, saw my mum today..." She lowered her eyes to the table. "Now I'm just trying to figure out what else there is to do. Can't let a day like this go to waste."

He looked skeptical, but didn't pry any further and for that, she was grateful. She really didn't want to be interrogated right now.

"Well, do you want anything? I've got some stuff in the back. Muffin? Cookie? It's on me."

She shook her head and made to stand. "No, no, Mike. Michael said something about coming out here to see you today so I'll leave it all to him."

Mike smiled one last time before her proceeded to walk away, shooting her a wave as she pushed open the doors and walked outside, sparing a single glance over her shoulder. When she heard the doors clank closed behind her she exhaled and closed her eyes. 'What to do now?' She thought to herself, feeling the warmth of the sun hitting her body. It was greatly welcome -- she was feeling cold. Deceptively cold, anyway.

'Between Elizabeth and Lucky, Jason, the guys, my mother and Scott...' Aloud, she groaned as the thoughts that had been making their way through her head all day resurfaced, filling her with the usual amount of dread and depression as it did any other time. She didn't know what to do anymore.

That, in itself, was putting her life on hold.

_Every_ aspect of her life.

Setting off at a slow and dazed walk, she tried to focus herself. She didn't have school for the rest of this weekend, thankfully. She didn't particularly want to go over to the Quartermaine's and have Dillon suddenly waiting on her every beck and call. Carly was definitely a no-go; she was becoming such a... A drama queen these days. But really, she shouldn't be talking...

The next thing she knew, she was sprawled out on the ground. Shaking her head slightly, she tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Sorry little Lu."

She squeezed her eyes shut.

Oh. _That_ was what had happened.

"I think this is becoming something of a pattern, don't you think?" Logan asked, standing above her and smirking down at her.

She scowled up at him and picked herself up, refusing his outstretched hand. "Yeah." She bit out, immediately annoyed at his presence. "Maybe you should start stalking someone else."

He let out a laugh. "Stalking?"

Biting her tongue, she kept walking steadily away. Logan was also one of the aforementioned issues that she was dealing with. He seemed to be popping up everywhere she could possibly see anyone and, upon meeting, he continually tried to pry into her problems. Should she have given him a glance, he make some joke out of it and resorted to trying to make her 'lighten up'. Unbidden tears sprung to her eyes and she wiped them away furiously.

'What the hell are you crying for?'

She was just so... So _tired_. Why couldn't things lighten up in her _life_!? Maybe then she wouldn't be such an obvious bother to people!

'Wait... Why do you care what _he_ thinks of you?'

But then, who said it was about him at all?

"Hey, hey, wait up." He called and suddenly he was next to her. Damn those long legs.

"What do you want?"

"Always making a big deal of everything..."

She narrowed her eyes and turned to face him, hands on her hips and her eyes, to her dismay, starting to brim with tears. "Maybe if life would be fucking _done_ with me, I wouldn't be like this!"

He looked taken aback at that and he seemed to be at a loss for words. She took the opportunity to make a hasty getaway. How could she have let the emotions go so easily!? Her control was really beginning to slip. Maybe she should start to reflect on a few things. School. Was it worth it, if only to send her further into this hellish time table of work?

What about Port Charles in general?

"Don't be so stupid." She whispered to herself. "This is your home."

"Lulu, hang on!"

'Walk, walk, walk, walking...'

He caught up with her easily. Grabbing her arm, he turned her around. "What's going on with you? You're looking rougher and rougher each time I see you." He paused there and smiled a bit. "Which seems to be more often than not, if you ask me."

Bringing her hands up to her face, she rubbed at her eyes tiredly. She was drained -- she didn't feel like fighting with him right now. "Look, Logan, if you're looking for yet another fight, then please... Spare me for just one day, okay? I'm too tired. You're too much of a jerk."

"Maybe you should reevaluate that."

"I don't think so."

"Seems just a beat off, to me."

"Huh."

A deep and revered silence lapsed between them. They eventually found themselves at the dock, looking out into the open sea. It was sparkling in the slowly dimming light of the sun and the sky above was no less beautiful -- the clouds were painted a stunning pink, orange and purple mixture. Lulu breathed in deeply and willed herself to relax. Here, there was peace. It was tangible.

It was _real_.

And to know there was some peace elsewhere in the world, gave her hope that perhaps, soon, she would find her own.

"So..." Logan broke in, toeing the ground with his shoe and looking over at her. "Is..." He seemed to hesitate, as if he didn't know what to say. "Is everything alright with you?"

A warmth slowly erupted in her chest and she smiled at him. "No, I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it."

She glanced sideways at him. "Isn't there some quote out there that sounds like... 'Nothing is what it seems?'"

"Seems pretty applicable to you." He said, watching her earnestly and yet somewhat... Scared.

"I didn't know you cared." She drawled slyly, crossing her arms in front of her. This wasn't all that bad -- he was trying to get a decent conversation by her. It touched her, but it also warded her off just a bit. What if he was just playing around with her? Surely you couldn't go from trying to make someone's life intolerable to trying to cheer them up... Could you?

An affronted look appeared to flash through his eyes. She smiled wider.

"You wish I cared."

"I sure wish _someone_ cared." She said before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened just a fraction at her confession and she looked away from him. She moved away from the water and sat on the bench, covering her face with her hands.

_'Shit.'_

Logan frowned at her as he leaned himself up against one of the many poles on the dock. "Come on." He said, not convinced. Convinced of what, she wondered. "You have this whole... Posse that follows you around all day. What's his name? Spaghetti?"

"Spinelli." She cut in. She opened her mouth to protest against his words, but he silenced her with a glare.

"Then there's that Dillon kid. One of Sonny's bodyguards... You've got a huge family..." He shook his head. "Sounds like someone cares."

She knew he was right. So many people _did_ care about her. But then, why did she feel so alone? She shrugged halfheartedly at him, but didn't meet his gaze. "I guess so."

"You guess?"

She kept her mouth shut, all the while fighting with herself internally -- tell him, or not tell him? Confess her secrets? Let him in? What if her previous thoughts of being played were a reality? He could go to several people with the information -- whatever information that may be.

'Confused, again.' Her eyes dimmed a bit and she sighed.

"Look, it's true. Those three follow me around like there's nothing else in the world that matters, but it's not like I want them to! They can get so damn annoying. They just _are_ annoying! As for my family? My mum is in a coma, my dad comes and goes and the rest of the Quartermaine's?" She laughed bitterly. "I'd be lucky if they gave me a proper burial if I died."

"It can't be that bad."

She snorted, prompting a look from him. "Cause you're suddenly the expert?"

He grinned at her. "You wouldn't know would you? You've never given me the chance to actually have a conversation with you -- until now." Seeing the rising question in her eyes, he shook his head. "And you aren't going to learn anything at this moment."

"Bastard."

"What you say we go out somewhere?" He proposed, ignoring her remark. "Drown all your sorrows away and get you to have a... Good time."

She looked up at him and made a show of thinking about it. "Mmmmm... No."

"Seriously."

"I don't feel like it. I just want to enjoy my sunset."

"_Your_ sunset?"

"Mine."

"So be it." He said, seating himself beside her.

She debated on standing and walking away, but in the end decided that this... This was nice.

This was _real_.

People did care about her. Maybe if she let herself really see it... She'd be okay.

And hey. She had someone else to add to the list of people who cared about her now.

* * *

**AN.** _A quick oneshot. I just wanted to write something about these two -- because they so obviously have chemistry and attraction between them -- that involved Logan attempting to be the big softy I have a feeling he truly is. XD _

_Maybe I just wish too hard. ♥_


End file.
